


I'll Always Be Here

by drakeandharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, THEY LIVE IN SF BC THATS WHERE I LIVE AND ITS EASIER THIS WAY, but only after a while, harry 19, harry aka princess in the streets minx in the sheets, harry is really super shy and scared louis helps him, just wait til ch 3 and its larry all th way, larry kinky af, louis 35, louis is a lawyer who hates everyone but harry, think tiny 17 yr harry that's smaller than 22 yr louis, zayn w jourdan dunn bc i love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakeandharry/pseuds/drakeandharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrys alpha dad started abusing him when he found out he was an omega. After he finally gets away from him, Zayn is the only person he will talk to until Zayn meets someone else and starts spending less time with him, then he meets Louis.</p><p>or </p><p>Harry is a scared librarian who Louis wants to spoil forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

             Presenting as an omega was probably the worst thing to happen to him. After the death of Harrys mom when he was 13 his dad was always out drinking, when he was 15 and presented his father had told him it was God giving him back the wife he had lost. Harry absolutely dreaded his heat, every two months when it would come his dad would lock him up in his room and force himself on the poor boy while moaning his mothers name.  
Harry was now newly 19 and living in a small studio apartment in San Francisco. He was able to buy it with the little bit of money his father had left him when he had passed away the previous year. Harry didn't mind though, he hated his father it was so much of a relief when he passed he actually cried tears of joy. He had a nice and quiet job at the public library on Larkin St. That was where he met Zayn. Zayn was the only person Harry had trusted since he had moved out of the house where he used to live with his father. They met when Zayn was there looking for a book on the life and death of Pablo Picasso because his historical arts teacher insisted internet sources were untrustworthy, Harry spent over an hour helping him find it, Zayn asked for his phone number, now here they are today. He is the only alpha Harry trusts. At his apartment he has put up boards over the windows and the door had seven locks on it, he just didn't want to risk it, what if while he was in heat an alpha smelled it and came barging into his house to try and take him.  
This morning at breakfast Zayn was acting weird with Harry though, he had barely looked up from his phone and his eggs were getting cold. "Zayn is everything ok? You haven't looked up from that thing since we got here." Motioning to the iPhone he was staring at.  
             What? Oh yeah just this girl I met from the club the other day. You should've seen her, she was amazing and she's a dancer. I think she wants to meet up with me in about 10 so I think I'm gonna have to leave a bit early." He said not even looking up once.  
             "Oh, well whats her name?"  
             "Jourdan. I'm gonna go now though, were meeting at Golden Gate Park and I don't wanna be late." He said getting up and leaving two 20 dollar bills on the table.  
             "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then yeah?"  
             "I don't know mate, I have a feeling this girl is gonna be taking up a lot more time, she's an omega so I really wanna see how far things can go" Zayn smiled and waved as he left the diner.  
             And thats how Harrys only friend was slowly snatched up from him. Its been almost two months, he's met Jourdan only a handful of times, the last being the time she came to his apartment with Zayn about a week ago. Harry had a panic attack when he saw a man that looked exactly like his father on the streets and locked himself up in his safe place for a couple of days, Zayn had to come to check up on him and brought his girlfriend. Harry was able to tell two things the first time he had met her at a dinner Zayn set up, the first being he made her very uncomfortable, she probably thought he stared too much or that he constantly looked at Zayn like a lost puppy dog, and the second thing being she came from a very well off family. She was a second year college student going for a degree in teaching and wearing Chanel pumps. But when Zayn brought her to his apartment all of that was replaced by a look of pity, one look around the whole thing, the boarded window, the pepper spray on his bedside, all of the locks and she finally understood what Zayn meant when he said Harry was a very scarred soul.  
            Later on that night the couple were sitting on Zayns bed in his dorm. "So does Harry have anyone, ya know like a close friend or something who helps him through his heats?" Jourdan asked.  
           "Nope, ever since he moved here he hasn't had anyone. He's just really scared of alphas. Whenever he's not at work he's locked up at home, the only times he ever comes out is when I invite him somewhere and pick him up."  
           "Well that's a bit sad, I mean everyone deserves someone, and he's such a cute guy he could easily find someone."  
           "I always tell him that, he's just too scared to look. He's such a nice kid though, really hope he gets over his fear one day and finds somebody"  
           "What if we helped him find somebody?"  
           "Ha, doubt he'd ever agree to that"  
           "Well I think its a great idea, my dads partner at the firm has a son, his name is Louis"  
           "Didn't your dads partner retire like last month?"  
           "Yes! And when he left Louis replaced him, really smart guy, an alpha too. How old is Harry though?"  
           "Nineteen, why? How old is Louis?"  
           "Well its not THAT big of a difference I mean it could be worse, but he's 35."  
           "What? No, no way in hell would harry ever do that, and he's an alpha on top of that. He would never agree to go."  
           "Well what if we just set something up? C'mon Zayn he needs someone, every time I see him he looks at me like I've stolen his something from him. If it doesn't work out you know he'll only be upset for a couple of days, and I really think it'll go good. Louis is a nice guy, a little intimidating at times bu-"  
           "Intimidating? And an alpha, he'll hate me. I'm the only person he trusts and you want me to throw him in the room with an intimidating alpha?"  
           "Well if you let me finish, I was going to say that we could set them up for a dinner, but the four of us you'll tell Harry to come to dinner with us and I'll tell Louis to come. It'll have to be a nice restaurant though, he won't come if it isn't a nice restaurant, and if Harry is so desperate to leave after meeting him you could take him home. No harm done"  
           "Alright I guess it wouldn't be that bad. Just tell me a little bit more about him I don't want Harry to think I set him up with a guy I don't even know anything about."  
           "Ok well, his name is Louis Tomlinson. He's an alpha, 35 years old. He went to law school, started from the bottom at his fathers law firm when he was in his twenties, when his father retired he replaced him as my fathers partner. Very, very, very good at what he does."  
           "So he's a lawyer?"  
           "Yes. As I said he can be a little intimidating, not the warmest when you first meet him but I feel like he would be just like Harry on the inside really. He wants someone he's just afraid of getting hurt. I know growing up his mother and father were bonded and his mom really really loved his dad, but his dad was constantly out with other omegas. There was a point where he wasn't even spending her heats with her anymore because he would be spending time helping his side omgea through hers. Ever since I've known him he hasn't had anyone, just his dad but he's always been very formal and buisnessy with him. I think if he thinks he settles down with someone eventually they'll leave him for another alpha."  
"Well we could try something but if Harry really does not want to be there he's gonna leave and we can't stop him."  
           "Alright, alright. Enough of that now, I'm ready for bed." With that Zayn turned off the light in his room and they both started to fall asleep, hoping this dinner would work out for the best."


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis meet. Harry stares a lot. Louis makes Zayn and Jourdan leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS GOES BACK & FOURTH W POVS PLS DONT GET CONFUSED

            Harry's Point of View

           Oh God why am I here? I don't even get why I was invited. Zayn randomly called me on Thursday and invited me to dinner with him and Jourdan, I don't get why he keeps trying to get me to like her. I really don't think I do. On top of that we're going to a five star restaurant, I've always trusted Zayn so I hope he just wants to go out for a quiet meal. I can't afford to lose him, then I'd really drive myself insane. Sometimes I just wish I had someone to take care of me, I don't want to go to work it scares me, I don't like going out because I get nervous. I want someone who won't force me to do anything I don't want to do, I want to be comfortable. If I want to try something I will, I don't want someone who tries to push me out of my comfort zone, just takes care of me, but that doesn't exist. People are easily annoyed by how scared of the world I am, every one likes exciting people who are will to take risks but I know that will never in a million years be me, which is why I am better off by myself. I refuse to end up with someone like my father, and for some reason every one seems to be like him.

           Louis' Point of View

          This was oddly suspicious. I rarely talk to Jourdan I don't get why she would invite me out to dinner, and to meet her new boyfriend. I don't care about who she's dating. What does who she's fucking have to do with me? I've never really liked her anyways, I don't really have room to judge because I was born with just as much a silver spoon in my mouth as she was. But the difference between us is that I don't plan on milking it for the rest of my life, I'm making my own money, my father set up a multi million dollar law firm for me and by the time I'm done with it it'll be worth ten times more. But for some reason here I am anyways at Bourbon Steakhouse being directed to the table, I would think its more likely I'm here for the steak than I am for her. Approaching the table I see the back of her head, directly across from her is a boy with dark brown hair that looks like he could use a good shave, he's wearing a simple white t-shirt and black jeans. Next to him theres another boy, I'm a little curious as to whether they kidnapped him and forced him to be here because he looks scared out of his mind, practically curling in on the darker haired boy. He is rather pretty though, light brown curly hair, and as I'm getting closer I'm pretty sure he has green eyes. An omega too, I can already tell from his scent, oh God I really hope this isn't some shitty kind of blind date sort of thing, I barely know this girl how would she even know my type, even though she actually got it pretty spot on with this boy.

           "Louis, hi! I was beginning to get a little worried, you're late." Jourdan said with a smile, I was able to tell she was actually a little worried I wouldn't come.

           "Yeah, sorry there was traffic but I made it."

           "No worries, well this is who I was telling you about, Zayn this is Louis, Louis this is Zayn." Jourdan pointed to Zayn who stood up and shook my hand with a smile when his name was said.

           "Hey it's nice to meet you, this is my friend Harry hope you don't mind us asking him to tag along." Zayn said as he looked to Harry and patted him on the back. The boy didn't even look up when his name was said, he had his legs brought up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them, and he was intensely staring at the floor like he was praying it would cave in.

           Harrys Point of View

          Dear Lord please don't let this be what I think it is. Why would Zayn and Jourdan just invite two of their friends, one who just so happens to an alpha and one who just so happens to be an omega, for fun? I don't like this, I haven't even really looked up since he's been standing here, I looked while he was walking towards us but thats because I thought he was going to keep walking past. He's obviously handsome I know that. But he's an alpha, and I don't like that, he's also wearing a suit, and that makes me think he does something important which makes me nervous because what if he laughs when they tell him I work in a library because I like to avoid talking. Also he looks stronger than me, what happens if when I'm leaving he decides he wants me and drags me to his house, or into the alley next to the restaurant. None of this is safe, I  just heard Zayn say my name and now I can feel them all staring at me. Maybe if I stare at the ground long enough they won't bother talking to me. Just let me go through my mini panic attack, and Zayn can take me home when they're done eating, and I can stay there for a couple of days just to be safe.

          "Hi, Louis Tomlinson and you are?" Well there goes sitting here quietly.

          With a loud breath through my nose I stick out a shaky hand, " Harry."

          That was something I really didn't like, when we shook hands I felt like my body had been electrified. I'm not sure whether it was good or bad though and I don't like that even more. Louis is sat down now. I can feel him looking at me, I can hear Jourdan and Zayn in their own conversation. I think they want us to talk, he looks like the type not afraid to start a conversation but I really just hope he can tell theres nothing I want less in this world than to talk to an alpha who wears a suit and looks stronger than me. I don't want him knowing anything about me. " So Harry are you in school still or have you graduated yet?" Now I can feel all three of them staring at me. I hate it.

          "I don't go to school." There, that was short and simple, hopefully he's done now.

          "Well what do you do if you don't go to school?" It's really none of his buisness, maybe if I don't answer he'll think I didn't hear him and talk to Jourdan.

          "He works at the public library over on Lark street." Zayn answers for me, quickly picking up before anyone else I wasn't going to answer. Dammit Zayn.

          "Oh really? What do you do there?"

          "He's the head librarian." Zayn answers again, oh God now he's gonna laugh. A guy librarian, of course he's gonna laugh.

          "A librarian?" Here it comes. Everyone always laughs at me. "Well I think thats quite cool, I love reading, never have enough time to do it though, always so busy working." What? He's interested. Is he playing with me? I swear I saw him ready to laugh.

          "Yeah. I like to be around all the books." If he's not laughing at me now, I'm gonna test him and be apart of the conversation until he does. Then once he does I'll leave and Zayn won't be mad at me because I tried.

          Louis' Point of View

          He's cute I'll definitely give him that, we've been here for about half an hour and he's only looked up three times and laughed at one of my jokes. He has beautiful eyes there more of a jade green than a forest like I originally thought. I've never gone out of my way to look for an omega, I think people who do are pathetic really. My mom always used to tell me when you knew, you knew. I'm not saying this boy who's not even 20 years old yet is my soul mate, but he is my type, and he smells amazing, like clean linens and freshly squeezed lemons. It's actually intoxicating, and kind of scaring me that I can tell Zayn isn't affected by it the way I am. I don't care about Zayn and Jourdan, not that I care about Harry but I do like him better than them. I keep catching him staring at me, I think thats a good sign. I wanna talk to this boy, but Zayn keeps answering for him. They look basically done with their food, Harry still has at least, its time to take action. I know Jourdan thinks I'm some kind of soulless leach, so she won't be offended by this. "Jourdan do you think you can show me where the bathroom is here?"

          "Oh yeah sure its right through that room." She says as we both get up. I definitely take notice of Harry staring at me like I'm abandoning him as I'm walking away. "All right this is the mens."

          "Yeah, I don't need to piss, I just need you and Zayn to leave."

          "What? Why? What happened, I thought you and Harry were getting along fine thats actually the most I've heard him talk since I've met him. He'll be devastated if you say you want us to leave."

          "No, I don't want Harry to leave, I want you and Zayn to leave. I want to talk to Harry, but I can't do that if your boyfriend keeps talking over him."

          "Oh, you like him don't you."

          "Well I'm actually not quite sure yet, but I'll know if I do when I finally get to talk to him one on one."

          "Okay, okay say no more we'll be out of your hair as soon as we sit back down."

          Harrys Point of View

          When they got back to the table, Louis was looking at me, and Jourdan was smiling down at her lap. A couple of seconds went by before she spoke up, "oh well, you know its getting really late now I really think me and Zayn should be going."

          "Oh, well I'm almost done." I said trying to fit half a steak in my mouth, I knew what they were doing, they wanted us to be alone together. Louis wasn't mean or being rude to me, but we had a crowd, what if when they left he tried to hurt me. 

          "Love, you're practically sticking the whole thing down your throat, I'm not done either, we can stay and finish. They can leave now, and I'll drop you off at your place later how about that?" Louis said with an almost genuine smile, but I knew better, he was an alpha and you don't trust alphas. I couldn't have him knowing where I live, all of my paycheck goes to my rent so I can't afford suppressants. What happens if during my next heat he decides he wants me, he'll know exactly where I am.

          "I'm not sure about that." Suddenly the floor became very interesting to look at.

          Suddenly I felt Zayn lean over to whisper something "what if you have him drop you off at the apartment building down the street, and wait till he's gone to go to yours, that way he doesn't know where you live." That didn't sound like too bad of an idea. I guess it work, the only thing I had to worry about now was the car ride. I was sure if he tried something then I could just jump out of the car. Didn't sound to solid of a plan, but a little part of me wanted to believe he was actually a nice person.

          "Alright I guess we can stay then," Zayn and Jourdan said their goodbyes and left the table. Leaving me alone with a very smiley alpha.


	3. Alone Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrys trusts Louis. Louis gets Harry to come back to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOLD Y'ALL WAIT TILL CH 3 AND ITS LARRY ALL TH WAY

          When they were finally alone together Louis actually felt very excited, he wanted to get to know this boy. Harry looked fine on the outside but could not be feeling like a bigger wreck inside. He was nervous, he still felt like the alpha was trying to trick him somehow, he wasn't sure what to do. He patiently sat and watched Louis chew his steak while silently pleading for him to start talking. He had a soft but strong voice, that made a little part of Harry want to listen to him talk about nothing until he fell asleep, but he would never admit that to even himself.

          "So what do you do for a living?" The words came tumbling out of Harrys mouth before he could even think about all the reasons why he shouldn't ask. But by the way Louis is smiling he thinks the man is glad he started the conversation.

           "I'm a lawyer. Criminal law, like when someone does something bad and they go on trial to determine whether they're going to prison I'm the person that fights against them to try and put them there."

           "So you send bad people to prison?" Harry asks slowly beginning to let his guard down.

           "Yeah, when I was little I had once gone to court with my dad. It was a pretty high profile robbery case, like 2 people had been killed in the process. My dad didn't win the case, the guy responsible for it all walked away. The look on the families faces, the ones of the people who had passed away, thats the reason I do it. No one should ever have to watch the person who hurt them walk away without any punishment."

           "Have you fought against any alphas that have raped omegas?" Harry swore if he answered this question the way he wanted him to he was probably going to ask him to mate him on the spot.

           "Yeah. Those are the worst. Alphas who think they hold seniority over every one else. Then they expect me to sympathize with them just because I'm one too. I always get really passionate about those kind of cases, they honestly think they had every right to violate someone like that, to do whatever they want. I absolutely hate it, I've actually never lost an alpha omega case. Everyone I've gone against has been put away for 10+ years."

           Holy. Shit. _An alpha I can trust, and he's gay_. Is the first thing that runs through Harry's head. He's smiling down at his food and he doesn't remember the last time he has ever smiled so hard. "That's an amazing job it must be very fulfilling knowing you get to help people like that."

           "It really is, and the pay is really great so it's a win win. What about you, why'd you want to work at the library?"

           "Oh, I just like being around all the books. Its a pretty big library so I theres always something new to read. And I just really love how quiet and calm it is."

           "I have a home library, its filled with all kinds of books, when I first moved in I went on a little online shopping spree, its has every genre you can think of. I've got anything from law practicing help guides to all the classics to children's fiction. I bet you'd love it, I can show you it anytime if you'd like." Louis said with a smile.

           "That sounds amazing. I'd love to see it someday." 

           "Well do you have anything going on after this. I know its late, but I'd really like to show you. Just feel like its something you would really enjoy."

           "I can totally go after this." Once again the words come tumbling out of his mouth before he's even thought about it. But he feels like he can trust Louis, Louis hates alphas that force themselves on omegas, and Harry is afraid of alphas that do that. He thinks he'll be able to trust Louis, if this doesn't end well he'll lock himself in a room of his house and call Zayn to pick him up.

           "Great. Well I'm done, do you want to start heading over there now?"

           "Yeah, sure."

           The drive is about 20 minutes long and spent with Louis making Harry laugh the whole way by telling him some of the craziest witness stories he's ever heard. Harry likes it, he doesn't remember the last he ever felt comfortable with someone. He's really gonna have to thank Zayn later. When they finally get to the neighborhood Harry is surprised to see that Louis lives in Sea Cliff, a very expensive neighborhood to live in. All of the houses overlook the Golden Gate Bridge. When they parks the car and they get into the house Louis takes him right upstairs to an office that has floor to ceiling shelves with books lined up all around the room, its actually beautiful Harry thinks. Theres a section dedicated to just classics, old and expensive books. "I don't really have anyone else, so I always have a lot of money left over to spend on stuff like this. It just sucks I never get to use it as much as I would like." Louis says to Harry who is still admiring an old copy of _Frankenstein_.

            "That must be awful, having to work that much."

            "Eh, not really I mean I love what I do, but yeah sometimes it is a bit much. This house is pretty big too, not all that fun coming home to a place this nice and no one else to share it with. Do you like to work?"

             "Well I wouldn't be able to pay my bills without it but no its not my favorite thing. I'd much rather stay home, I've always wanted a dog too. Stay home with my dog and read all day, I like that."

             Everything in Louis' mind is practically screaming I can provide that lifestyle for you. "Would you like to live in a house like this?" Louis has to stop himself from adding with me to the end of that sentence.

             "Are you kidding, who wouldn't? It's practically a castle." Harrys says smiling wide. He's beginning to feel hot, but just thinks it's because of how overwhelmed he is that he's here in an alphas house, alone, and doesn't feel scared at all.

             Louis chuckles at that, "well this is just a small part of it, would you like to see the rest?" To which harry just nods his head. "So theres 4 bedrooms and 5 baths a media room,the gym, and the garden we'll just start here and circle around the whole thing, yeah? Its three floors." 

             Harry is starting to feel so loopy with happiness, he starting to feel hot though and asks Louis if he can turn on the air conditioning. As Louis is going around the whole house, Harry is just feeling warmer and warmer. At a certain point, he needs to go to the bathroom, when he gets in he notices something. He didn't need to go to pee he had started his heat. The last two hours of fun he just had walking around Louis' house thrown out the window as he begins to panic, being so close to alpha he felt attracted to in this long probably triggered it. Louis is standing right outside the door what is he gonna do. On the other side, Louis begins to smell it, at first its subtle but then it really starts to hit him. Its what he smelled early at the restaurant, but intensified, extremely intensified. He walks away from the door and back downstairs to clear his head for a few minutes, it wasn't hard to tell when he first met Harry that the boy wasn't very fond of alphas, so he thought he should give him a little bit of space. While Louis is pacing in his living room trying to clear his thoughts, he is beginning to realize something. He may or may not have found his mate. He has smelled omegas in heat but he's never felt like this, he's never wanted them before.

            Harry can't stop trembling from inside the bathroom, he's too far in to just walk out and ask to be taken home, right now all he's thinking is louislouislouis. He knows Louis has self control, and he realizes he can't stay inside his bathroom forever, so with a deep breath, he unlocks the door and goes against everything he believes to find the alpha, not even sure of what his plans are going to be when he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is sexsexsex, i know things are moving fast but they're soul mates and harry is in heat soo


	4. "I'm Always Going to Want to Take Care of You From Now On"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis convinced Harry to let him help him through his heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX AND FLUFF ONLY SEX AND FLUFF

          The smell was getting stronger, it was practically palpable, he knew Harry was looking for him. But for the first time in Louis' life, he felt like he couldn't control himself. He had walked back into his office that had the library in it. Suddenly he heard knocking come from the door, and within seconds Harry was standing in front of him, hands crossed over his crotch, Louis could tell from where he was standing the omega was slightly shaking. "Um, Louis...there seems to be a bit of a problem."            

   "You're in heat. You smell amazing." Louis said while walking closer.             

   "Yeah, about that I'm not really sure what to do." He was talking so quietly Louis had to strain to hear him. "I mean I don't really want to go outside because what if while I'm walking into my house an alpha grabs me."              

   "You can stay here." Louis said shrugging his shoulders, "with me. You know I won't hurt you." Now he was standing right in front of him. Harry hadn't noticed when he first walked in how clouded and foggy his eyes looked, he almost wanted to say it was lust he saw in them.             

   "Ye-yeah, um, okay, I can stay." What Louis wasn't expecting was the whimper that came out of Harry's mouth when he finished his sentence, it was the hottest thing he had ever heard and it had gone straight to his cock. "Oh God, I'm so sorry I didn't mean t-" He had been cut off when a pair of thin lips had been pressed to his.                  

   Harry opened his eyes and saw Louis had his eye closed and was kissing him. He couldn't believe this was happening when just a couple minutes ago he was across the hall in his bathroom rocking his hips into the air thinking about kissing him. Suddenly he realized what he was doing and pulled away, Louis wasn't having that and kept nipping at his jaw. "Louis do you really think this is a good idea?"

   "I know you feel it too. When we first touched at the restaurant I ignored it, but you have to feel this. Every time we touch it's electrifying. I want you, but if you don't want me thats ok, just let me know before I go any further." He was practically panting, Harry knew he was right, "you're so beautiful, god I want you so bad. Please Harry let me know right now, is this what you want?"

   "Yes. It's what I want." 

   "Amazing." Louis smiled and reconnected their lips. 

   After a couple seconds Louis started to bring his hand lower and lower down Harry's back until his hand was resting fully over his ass. He was still taking things slow because he didn't want Harry getting overwhelmed. He slowly brought his hand around his front and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and off his legs along with his shoes. Next Louis started slowly unbuttoning the black shirt Harry was wearing, kissing every new piece of skin that was being uncovered. When the shirt was completely off Louis picked up the boxer-clad boy and put him on the desk. "Do you wanna do it here baby, or do you want to go to the bedroom?" Louis asked while kissing down Harry's stomach. 

   "I think the bedroom yeah, wouldn't want to get any of your stuff dirty."

   Louis chuckled but none the less picked up the boy and carried him down to the second floor where the master suite was. He opened the door, put him on the king sized bed and started crawling over him. "You don't take any birth control do you babe?" Louis asked Harry because he already knew what the answer would be. 

   "No, I've never really needed it." Harry said, not even able to look at the alpha. 

   "It's okay baby, I've got some condoms for now but we'll have to get you some soon, yeah?"

   "Yeah. Louis?" Harry asked while the older man looked through his bedside drawer for protection. 

   "Yeah love?" Louis responded once he pulled a rubber out. 

   "Would you mind taking off your clothes too now?"

   Louis didn't respond, just pulled his button up shirt and slacks off. "Better princess?" He asked once both of them were down to their boxers. Harry nodded. He went back to invading the younger boys mouth with his tongue and God it was heavenly. He started to trace the outline of Harry's cock with his index finger, testing the waters. Harry only moaned softly in response and bucked his hips up. Louis pulled both their boxers completely off and spread the younger boys legs. His hole was already soaking and ready, but Louis didn't want to give him his knot just yet. 

  He gave an experimental lick to Harry's hole and when all he got in return was a louder moan he kept going. He would circle around the rim, then stick his tongue as far in as he could, making a pattern out of it. Bringing two fingers up he gently started pushing one in to see the reaction he got, when all he heard were the gentle "uh, uh, uhs" falling from Harrys mouth he kept pushing eventually putting both in, amazed by how he stretched around them. He kept a slow speed until he noticed Harry was starting to tremble. "Oh God Louis please, please, please I need to cum, can you please make me cum?" Louis slowly reached up with his head, keeping his fingers inside his boy, and gently licked the head of his cock. Harry moaned loudly and came, spurting white all over his stomach while he twitched around Louis' fingers. 

   Louis knew he was ready after that. "You want me baby? You ready for my cock? Want my knot in you? I bet you've been ready for it since we walked through the fucking door." He continued whispering dirty nothings into Harrys ear as he put on the condom and lined himself up with the boys sensitive hole. All Harry could do at this point was pull Louis close and moan in his ear, too far gone for anything else. 

   Louis entered the boy with a gentleness neither of the two had ever experienced before. It felt nice. To take in how tight Harry was around his cock. Louis was practically shaking with how warm and wet he was. By now Harry had moved onto chanting a mantra of  _LouisLouisLouis_.

   When Louis bottomed out, he pulled out all the way, happy with all of the slick that was covering his cock, and pushed back in all the way. Harry moaned Louis' name loudly and grabbed his knees to pull them closer to his chest trying to get him in deeper. Louis was slowly starting to pick up speed, holding onto the headboard as leverage and eventually making the bed rattle every time it hit the wall. Harry was scratching at his back and sucking on the alphas neck, the only time he would open his mouth would be to let out a long " _Louisssss._ " Harry pulled Louis down by the neck to kiss him, it was all tongue and teeth but Louis loved it, Harry even found himself really enjoying it.

   "You like this baby? I know you do. You love having my cock in you. I'm the only person who can do this. No one else is ever going to bring you this much pleasure, just like no one will ever bring me this much either. No one will ever be able to touch this spot. This spot fucking belongs to me." He moaned out once he was finally able to find the younger boys prostate. Harry was full on shaking now, one hand playing with his nipples the other roughly pulling at his cock. Louis pulled away the hand on his chest and brought his mouth down kissing and sucking every inch of him he could get his mouth on. Louis felt a rush of warmth begin to spread through the pit of his stomach right down to his cock. "Fuck baby I'm gonna come. Oh fuck I'm gonna come so fucking hard in you."

   All Harry could do was nod his head and chant, "please make me come too." Louis spit in his hand and roughly grabbed Harry's cock making him cry out. He started jerking the omega until he cried out he was going to come. As soon as Louis saw the white start to coat his hand, he gave one last deep thrust and let go inside the condom while still in Harry. 

   Both boys laid there panting for a moment letting their minds clear up. Louis started kissing up Harry's neck and was the first to speak, "are you alright baby? I didn't go too hard did I?"

   "No that was perfect, I never thought I would have a moment like that. Mating with an alpha-"

   "Mating with your alpha." Louis was quick to correct him while still kissing his throat. Harry giggled at that, he couldn't even remember the last time he giggled, it felt nice. He felt taken care of. He felt safe. "You don't regret it do you?"

   "What? No, of course I don't. It was perfect. Thank you. I actually can't wait to do it again."

   Louis smiled, "just wait till we get you on birth control princess. That's when the real fun starts." Instead of answering or at least giggling like he has for the last couple minutes Harry was silent after he said that, he had brought his hands up to his chest and was playing with them. "What's wrong baby? Did I say something? If you don't want birth control, you don't have to get it. We can keep using condoms I'm fine with it."

   "No it's not that. I would go on the birth control, but its just so expensive. I would but I cant afford to." Harry said still not looking up. 

   Louis just chuckled and lifted his chin up with his finger, making him look at him. "Baby you really think I'd make you pay for it? You're with me now you don't have to pay for anything anymore. I'm here to take care of you. My little omega." He said as he rubbed his nose with Harrys.  

   "Louis you cant be serious. I cant let you do that."

   "Call me Lou, Louis is what my grandparents call me. People I like call me Lou."

   "So how many people call you Lou?"

   "As of now? Just you." Louis said smiling and sucking a bruise into the younger boys neck. 

   "Ok well, Lou I can't let you pay for my things, it's rude."

   "Ya know, I remember a certain omega telling me just a few hours ago how they wished they didn't have to work, they wanted to stay home with their dog all day and read books."

   "I don't even have a dog though Lou."

   "Mmm, I can stop at the shelter on my way to the pharmacy when I go for your birth control." Louis said smiling, he couldn't be happier. This is what he's always wanted, someone to take care, someone to spend money on, to open up to and love. 

   "Louis! You cant do that. I don't want you to waste your money on me."

   "Remember what I told you earlier princess?"

   "Told me what?" 

   "In my office, when you saw all the books I had, I told you I had bought them because I was bored and had nothing else to spend money on. Well now I do. You. You're not putting a strain on me, I want to buy you things. I know this is all still new to both of us obviously but I mean it. I don't want you to worry. About anything. Ever. Go to sleep now yeah? But just remember that though, you're mine now, and while were together I'm gonna take amazing care of you. If you want to be waited on hand and foot I can make that happen. Anything you want is yours now, you just have to ask. Now sleep pumpkin." Louis said his goodnight and kissed him on the head as he slowly pulled out and threw the condom into the trash. 

   Harry was too worn out to talk anymore. But he definitely knew after Louis' little speech that he'd somehow ended up with the alpha of his dreams, the only personality he could ever see himself with. He knew he was going to like it with Louis, and what made him even happier was that he knew it was going to last. He whispered goodnight, kissed  _his_ alpha on the chest and cuddled into him. For the first time in God knows how long not having a nightmare about his father. 


	5. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk about Harrys past.

     The first thing Louis did when he woke up was roll over and kiss his omegas cheek. He knew he technically wasn't  _his_  omega because he didn't bite him, but the bite didn't really matter to him because he knew that Harry was gonna be in the picture for a while so the mark didn't really matter. That didn't mean he didn't want to though. He just wanted to make sure it was what both of them wanted before he did anything that would make Harry hate him. Louis felt the younger boy begin to stir and roll over in his arms. "What time is it Lou?" He asked snuggling into Louis' chest, not even opening his eyes yet.

     Louis turned his head to look at the clock on his bedside. "Just a little after seven."

     Harry let out a little groan, "Why are you up so early?"

     "Don't know, kind of got a little bit of an internal alarm clock. I'm usually up at six to get ready for work so I'm always up early on days off." 

     "Today's your day off?" Harry asked curiously.

     "Not completely. I still have to work but if I can do it from home every now and then, which is actually pretty rare, I will. Plus my omega's gonna be needing me today so I can't just leave him can I?" Louis ended with a chuckle and kissed Harrys head.

     "No, you can't." Harry giggled. He honestly doesn't remember the last time he felt so content, and he definitely knows he's never felt this safe with anyone, not even Zayn. 

     "How do you feel right now babe?"

     "Little bit warm, it'll probably won't get bad for another hour or so."

     "How about I make us some breakfast now then? When were done you'll probably be ready yeah?"

     When Harry nodded his head Louis got up to put on some boxers, thats when Harry remembered he was naked under the sheet, and all of his clothes were in the office upstairs. He was looking around the room but he couldn't see his briefs either. Thats when he started to panic, he really liked Louis but he wasn't ready to just walk around his house naked. As Louis walked back into the room Harry caught his attention, "um, Lou, I'm naked."

     Louis just chuckled, "I can see that princess, except there is a very annoying sheet in the way thats covering the jewels underneath."

     "No thats not what I mean. Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Harry asked, with his cheeks getting rosier by the second.

     "Course babe. Whats mine is yours." He kissed Harry on the head and walked into his closet. He walked back out with a white t-shirt and a pair of short Calvin Klein briefs in his hand. "Here, I'm not sure if these will be too big, but they should work."

     Harry quickly put the clothes on, happy when he realized just how much they smelled like Louis, and followed the alpha downstairs. "You ok with just bacon and eggs, all I'm really good at to be honest." Louis asked as Harry sat down at the counter.

     "Yeah, thats fine." Harry responded as the older man started to pull food out of the fridge.

     "So, about yesterday, did you know your heat was coming and you were just willing to risk it? Or was it triggered early?" Louis was genuinely curious about it.

     "No. I never go out when my heat is coming, usually stay in the day before too just to be safe. I think being around you triggered it. Sorry." 

     Louis felt a sense of accomplishment knowing he had sent his omega into an early heat. "Well I'm definitely not mad about it, so you don't need to apologize. It happens, we took care of it pretty well if you ask me so no harm done, babe. But you know I meant what I said yesterday about wanting to be with you, and wanting to take care of you. But I think we need to get to know each other a little better, yeah?"

     "Yeah, thats fine. You can ask anything." Harry was beginning to feel nervous now, his palms were beginning to sweat. But he had to do this, Louis was perfect, he couldn't miss his chance because he knew he never find anyone like him ever again.

     "Yesterday when I first saw you at the table, you wouldn't even look at me. Seeing me walk to the table you looked terrified, and you were shaking the whole first half of the meal. Why? Did I scare you? I really didn't mean to."

     "No, it wasn't you, I just don't like alphas. I mean I like you now, but they just scare me in general."

     "Why?" Louis waited for a couple seconds and when he heard no answer looked up. Harry was doing exactly what he had done at the restaurant, his legs were pulled up to his chest and he had him arms wrapped around them while staring at the floor. "Babe if you don't feel comfortable we don't have to talk about it."

     "My dad." Harry barely spoke above a whisper.

     "Your dad?"

     "Yeah. He used to do bad things to me."

     "What did he do to you love?" Louis was no longer at the stove cooking, he had a chair pulled up right next to Harry and was holding his hands.

     "Please don't laugh at me."

     "Babe you know I never would."

     "Please don't think I'm disgusting, I never wanted it I swear. He always made me do it."

     "Just tell me, you'll feel better once you do." Louis had a feeling where this was headed but he was praying that he was wrong.

     "He used to make me spend my heats with him." Harry barely got out over the soft hiccups and tears that were beginning to roll down his face. "My mom was an omega, but she died in a car accident when I was 13. When I was 15 and presented as an omega I remember hearing him in his room that night, he kept saying thank you God for giving her back to me. At the time I didn't know what he meant, but about two weeks later I went into my first heat. Right when it started I knew I should've gone to one of those safe places where they give you a room to stay in till its done. But when I got up my dad was already standing in my room, he kept telling me I was just as beautiful as my mom, and he couldn't  wait to feel like he had her back again. I started to understand what he was saying, I knew what he was gonna do so I tried to run out of the house. He got me on the stairs though, brought me back up to my room and handcuffed me to my bed.I think you know what goes from there, he would never look at me while he did it, would always keep a picture of my mom right next to me and stare at it the whole time." By now he was full on crying, he's never told anyone that whole story. Louis felt sick, he couldn't believe someone would be able to hurt his boy like that, he doesn't even want to imagine 15 year old Harry that helpless and scared. "Please say something. Please don't hate me."

     Without a word Louis stood both of them up and wrapped Harry in the most warm and bone-crushing hug he's ever felt. It was nice but he still just needed to hear Louis talk for reassurance. "Baby, I would never hate you. You were forced into something you didn't want to do. None of that is your fault. He forced you into it. How long did this last for?"

     "Almost four years." Harry felt dirty and ashamed. "He died a couple months ago right before I turned nineteen. He had started right after I turned sixteen. He left money for me in his will, that's how I afforded my apartment. I'm sorry Lou." He put his head in the alphas chest and kept saying how sorry he was.

     "Harry, look at me. Look at me." When Harry finally looked up his cheeks and eyes were red. "Don't apologize. Do you even know what you're apologizing for? You don't owe me anything. He harassed you, he raped you." Louis saw how Harry winced when he said that word and took note in his head not to say it again. "You can't fight crazy, especially if its stronger than you. Hell, if he was still alive I would personally prosecute him myself. I hate that he's done this to you but guess what? He's not here anymore, he can't hurt you."

     "But other alphas can."

     "You know I never would right?"

     "Yeah."

     Louis pulled Harry in for another hug, "then know that I would never let any alpha hurt you. Ever. Remember what I said? I am going to take care of you. I swear. I'm gonna make you feel safe and loved all the time. I never want to see you as scared as I saw you yesterday. Trust me okay? I'm going to take care of you. I'll always be here. Do you believe me?"

     "Yes."

     "Good. You'll never have to talk about that again I promise." Louis kissed his head but still didn't let go of him. "You're going to live like royalty while you're with me." Louis said into his hair. "Gonna make sure you're always comfortable, always safe." Louis started nipping down the side of his face till he ended up at his lips.

     Harry kissed back gently, starting to feel warmer and warmer. "Lou?" he mumbled in between closed mouth kisses.

     "Yeah baby?" Louis already knew what he was going to say, he could already smell the unmistakeable scent.

     "I-I think its starting to kick in." Harry said crossing his legs in front. Louis picked him up and put him on the table, not even being bothered to walk to the bedroom.

     "Gonna fuck you in the kitchen. " Louis smirked into his neck while nipping at it. "Wanna fuck you in every room of the house, princess. Is that okay with you baby?"

     "Course." Harry squeaked. "But won't we get your stuff dirty, I'll probably be too tired to clean it up afterwards." Louis just chuckled at his innocence, even though he found it adorable. Louis spread Harry out on the table, slowly peeling off his shirt and boxers. When Harry was completely naked, Louis slid off his boxers and pulled up the omegas legs. 

     He started to play at his hole with two fingers. "You want my hand baby? Or you ready for my cock? Tell me what you want and I'll do it. Anything you want."

     "I'm ready Lou." Harry panted pulling up his legs up so Louis could have a better view and baring his neck out for the alpha as a sign of submission.

     "Alright princess. I'm gonna flip you onto your stomach though okay? It'll be more comfortable for you." 

     "Will it still feel good?"

     Louis looked down into his eyes and smiled, "would I make you do something that didn't?" 

     Harry knew it was a rhetorical question, so he just put his legs down, stood up and laid himself back over the marble counter, but this time on his stomach. He spread his legs out and pulled his hands behind him to open his cheeks up so Louis could easily see his hole. Louis actually moaned, grabbing his cock and tugging at the sight of his omega presenting himself so openly to him. Louis bit his lip, "you ready baby?" when the boy nodded he started to sink into him, not as softly as yesterday now that they were more comfortable with each other.

     Harry moaned out a long " _Louuuuu"_ that made Louis feel on top of the world. As he started moving faster, he bent down his head to grab Harrys arms. He raised them over the boys head and stretched them out so now Louis was completely covering Harry's body. Harry loved it, he felt safe. Louis was biting and sucking at his neck, he suddenly didn't even feel like himself. He was looking at the bonding spot, where he could easily bite him and make him his, really  _his_. The thought of it had his mouth watering, having Harry walk around with Louis' mark on his neck, Harry being his mate, him taking care of Harry, him loving Harry, Harry living with him, buying Harry that dog he wanted and letting him stay home all day and read. 

     Before he knew it he was coming, and before he could even think he bit onto the spot where Harrys shoulder connected to his neck and stayed there in complete bliss until his knot officially popped and was locked in Harry. When he finally pulled away he had realized what he had done, he bonded Harry & himself,  _without consent_. Louis looked down at Harry who had his head down on the table and was holding his neck with trembling hands. "Harry?" Louis asked softly, he pulled the boys head back to look at him. When Harry did, he stared at him for a couple of seconds silently before bursting into tears.


	6. It Could Be Great If You Let It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis & Harry are both trying to figure out their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IF U READ THE CHAPTER SIX BEFORE THIS THAT WAS SO BAD IM SORRY I DELETED IT

     There are a lot of things Louis was good at. Comforting crying people was not one of them. In his line of work people tended to cry a lot but when they did he would call for a five minute break so they could pull themselves together. Right now he was naked, and physically locked inside his omega that was balling his eyes out. Louis wasn't sure why Harry was crying so much, he knew it sounded bad but this wasn't necessarily a bad thing to him. On the contrary he was kind of excited, he knew this was all moving fast but his mom told him when you knew, you wouldn't want to wait, and he didn't. He just hoped this wasn't some fucked up mistake in genetics because he knew that Harry was the one, but right now Harry was sobbing and pushing Louis as far away as he could without hurting himself, and it made him extremely nervous because he could feel what Harry felt right now, and it didn't feel good. 

     Harry couldn't breathe. His mind felt crowded, he could  _feel_  Louis in his mind. He was always so used to feeing alone, now he felt like he was sharing his brain. Harry knew he was probably being dramatic but Louis didn't even ask, yeah this was something he might have wanted down the line, but it hasn't even been a full 24 hours. A part of him felt this was right but he was going to ignore that part of himself until he knew that Louis knew how wrong what he did was. He just bonded the omega into a lifetime together. A lifetime he didn't even agree to. Louis was currently trying to get him to calm down, and that scared the younger boy because all he could think was  _he's already trying to tell me what to do_ _, he's going to be just like my father, always trying to control me,_ _always making me do things I don't want to do._  That's one of the reasons Harry was crying so hard, he was always so careful with alphas, always planning ten steps ahead. Now suddenly he's got one in his head, he knows that Louis feels worried, he should stop crying so they could talk but he can't let Louis control him now or he'll do it forever. So when Louis finally pulls out, he reacts on instinct and pushes him away _,_ running upstairs to lock himself in the media room until his heat is finished. Louis quickly pulls his boxers up and follows after the omega. All Harry can think about is once this is over he'll go home, where its safe, where no alpha except Zayn is allowed.

     "Babe, please open up the door." He hears Louis say through the door while gently knocking. "Baby, I am so so sorry about this, I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't even feel like myself when I did it." Harry didn't believe him, he's lying so that Harry'll open the door, then when he does the older man will force himself on him just like any other alpha would. "Babe I know this probably isn't the right time for this but I know you're scared, I know how you're feeling but I swear I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk about this, and I know you do too, so can you please just open up." Harry hated that a part of his mind was making him believe the alpha outside wouldn't hurt him, but he refused to open the door.

     "I'm not opening the door." Harry said while wrapping a blanket around himself and going to sit by the door.

     "Ok, that's fine you don't have to." Louis replied, Harry hated how safe Louis was making him feel, he wasn't pushing his boundaries."Babe I'm sorry, you know that don't you?"

     "I don't know." Harry said sniffling, turning his head away from the door even though Louis couldn't see.

     "You don't know? Well I am. I didn't realize what I was doing till it was too late. But, I know obviously this is unexpected but it doesn't have to be a bad thing. If you don't fight it babe I think it can be a good thing for both of us, you know?"  

     "You said you didn't even know what you were doing."

     Louis finally thought he was getting somewhere, "I really didn't babe."

     "Well what happens if you lose your head again? What if we do work this out but then something happens where you stop thinking and do something to me again. What if you hurt me, its not like you'll be able to control yourself." Harry got out in between small sniffles.

    That wasn't the response that the alpha was hoping for. "Harry, like I said that was the first time something like that has ever happened to me." Louis leaned his head against the door. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but just calm down and think, and don't overload your head with 'what ifs'. Really think, weigh this out, whats so bad about being bonded? Have I done anything to show you that I'm not trustworthy, have I-"

    "Don't talk to me about how trustworthy you are, I haven't even known you for a week." Harry didn't even believe his own words, up until Louis bit him he had trusted him from the time he got into his car. 

     "So you're saying you never felt it?" The amount of hurt in Louis' voice made Harry want to cry again. "I did. I don't get that feeling easily, you know. I'm not sure if Jourdan told you but I tend to be a little rude to people when I meet them. But you, I don't know how to explain it, you seemed nice. But you just needed a little bit of help getting out of your shell. I don't think I have actually had the feeling to talk to anyone since my mom. Like I said, I really think this can be a good thing for the both of us, don't be scared I'm not gonna hurt you. Hell, I want the exact opposite, I want to make you feel great. For you to be safe, to take care of you, I've always wanted someone to take care of. My mom always used to explain to me how you would know when its real, I really feel like this could turn into something great." 

     "But you said you weren't thinking, what happens if theres another moment where you stop thinking? I don't want you to hurt me."

     "Think about it though babe. Did I actually hurt you though? I just wanted to make you mine. It wasn't my intention _hurt Harry_. You get what I'm saying princess?"

     "Yeah." Harry hiccuped. "I'm scared."

     "Why are you scared babe? I don't want you to be scared of me."

     "Not of you. Of having a mate, of having an alpha. I don't want you to use your alpha voice on me. You know the one I'm talking about, I'm not even sure if its a real thing but the voice that alphas can use to make their omegas listen to them. I don't want to be forced to do things Lou."

     "I know what your talking about, I won't ever use that though. The more time we spend together you'll notice all I want is for you to be happy with me, I want to buy you a dog, I want to talk to you, I want you to open up to me. I don't want you to be scared of me and hate spending time with me because your scared. This is all up to you, we go as slow as you want, you're in complete control."

     For the second time in Harrys life, he decided to trust an alpha. Maybe it was just the fact that Louis was a lawyer, so persuasion was something he's good at, but Harry believed him. Obviously this was going to go very, very slow, but Harry trusted that Louis would be patient. So he stood up with the plush blanket wrapped around him and unlocked the door.


	7. I Love Dogs

     Louis let out a breath he had been holding. "Harry." He happily sighed as the shy omega finally came into view, reaching his arms out to give a reassuring hug. 

     "I don't want to hug yet." Harry muttered while looking down and backing away.

     The alpha backed off in an instant, "Oh, well thats fine. Um, how about we just go downstairs, yeah? We can finish up breakfast."

     "Yeah, that sounds nice." Harry said, walking away with the blanket still wrapped around him.

     The new couple walked downstairs in an awkward silence. Harry sat down while Louis cracked open some new eggs and and started up the bacon again. Louis acted quick when he realized Harry wasn't going to start the conversation this time. "So, what kind of dogs do you like?" Louis thought it was a safe question, plus he knew in the future when things settled down he would  _definitely_ without a doubt buy Harry a dog. 

     "Small ones mostly, I've always wanted two small ones and one big one. But I would never be able to afford that." 

     "What kind of breeds do you like?"

     "Pekingese for small ones, you know what kind I'm talking about, they're like huge fluffballs, and for big ones I'm not really sure, something that can be a good guard dog but still like cuddly and I don't know I'm probably not even making sense."

     Louis chuckled, "No I get what you mean.  I like those dogs too, the fluffball ones. For big dogs I like Saint Bernards, I'm not sure how good they are as far as guard dogs go but I know they're really big and really cuddly from what I've seen in movies. They literally look like huge pillows I fucking love it."

     "That sounds perfect." Harry ended with a giggle.

     "Yeah?"

     "Yeah. I love dogs. Always, always wanted some."

     "We should go to the pet store some day, look at some, see if you find any you like."

     "Haha, sounds nice, but I'd only be teasing myself. I can barely make it by on my own, I can't afford three dogs."

     The older man just shrugs his shoulders. "I can," he said as he shrugged his shoulders, put their plates down on the table and sat next to Harry.

     Harry almost choked on his food. "Yeah but, I mean you can't just buy them."

     "Why not?" Louis frowned.

     "Well, because, like, do you even want dogs?"

     "Never really thought about owning any, but you want them, so you'll get them."

     "But you'd just be wasting your money on me, you shouldn't do that."

     "Not wasting. I've been telling you since last night babe, spending money on you is something I  _want_ to do, something  _I can't wait to do_. Don't ever feel like your imposing by asking me for something, I want to buy you everything you want." _  
_

This time Harry did choke on his food, how the hell was Zayn able to find Louis? How did he know that Louis was the exact kind of person he was looking for? This is one hundred percent the man of his dreams, and Harry isn't even able to understand why the hell he would want someone as twitchy and nervous as him. "Woah, you alright babe?" Louis said patting Harry on the back.

     "Yeah, um, yeah. Just went down the wrong way." Harry replied patting his chest.

     "Ok." Louis chuckled. "So what do you say, I know a place we can go to, it's a pet store by the place I get my hair cut, but like a high quality pet store so they'll know where to send us for the ones you want."

     "I don't really know, are you sure about this?" Harry liked the idea of Louis spoiling, but was still wary of it actually happening.

     Louis put his hand over Harrys "If you're asking if I'm sure I still want to buy you things than the answer is yes." Louis was chewing on a piece of bacon and pointed at his omegas neck. "Just think of it this way love, as long as you've got my bite mark on your neck, you're mine to take care of, not in like a creepy possessive way though in like an I want to and now you have no way to stop me."

     "Ok." Harry said, not trying to show how happy that made him, than he thought of something. "I want to live at my house."

     Louis stared at him amused. "I thought you already lived there? Isn't that why its your house."

     "O-oh yeah, but I know a lot of alphas and omegas move in together after they bond, but I want to live at my house. I don't want to live here."

     "Yet."

     "What?"

     "Oh, nothing." Louis said standing up. "Are you done? I'm done, we should start getting ready. I know you don't have any clothes here but maybe you can just where your same jeans from yesterday and just borrow a shirt from me? That alright? If you don't want to we can always just go to your house, whatever you're comfortable with."

     "Its fine, something of yours is fine." And if Harry planned on taking one of Louis' shirts just so he can always have it at his house that was his business."Think I just need a quick shower though."

     "That's fine. When we leave we can stop at the pharmacy first to get you some suppressants, just something to hold you off for the next couple hours yeah?" Louis suggested, Harry liked how he always ended so many sentences in yeah, it made him feel like Louis actually thought he had something important to say."

     "Ok, so pharmacy than pet store?"

     "Yes sir" Louis joked. 

     Harry walked upstairs with the blanket around his waist to the bathroom and started the shower, about ten minutes later he walked out with a towel hung around his hips. On the bed were his black jeans, and a plain black t shirt. He quickly got dressed, trying not to pay attention to the fact that he was wearing no boxers because his were still in the office, and made his way down to Louis, who was already dressed. "Did you get to shower?" 

     "Yeah, I took one in the bathroom across the hall."

     "Oh, okay. So what now?"

     "Pharmacy than pet store just as planned."

     "Ok, but I was just thinking and I said I couldn't afford dogs, and that didn't just mean buying them. I can't afford the maintenance either, Lou. I won't be able to pay for dog food, or take them to the vet. I just don't really think this is a good idea. Plus I live in a studio apartment, if theres a big one where will he get to run around?"

     "They'll stay here." Louis said matter-of-factly.

     "What? No, no I can't let that happen, you just said yesterday that you're barely ever home enough to read books."

     "Yeah. But what are your hours at the library?"

     "Nine to five. Why?"

     "I'll print you a key. You can come and check on them, we'll buy food so you'll be able to feed them. I always have money here so when we run out you can just head over to the store and buy some. I have a decent sized backyard. Theres definitely enough room inside for the two fluffballs."

     "So you're telling me we're getting a dog together?"

     "I'm telling you we're getting three dogs together."

     "No Lou. I don-"

     "Harry, they're just dogs. Please don't overthink it babe. Consider this an apology for bonding us without permission." Louis said getting closer. "I just want to make my omega happy, after this morning thats all I want to do."

     Now Louis was standing over the boy. "You want to give me a key to this place? Are you sure about that?"

     "Why? You gonna rob me Harry?" Louis giggled, actually giggled and Harry wanted to melt.

     "Course not. Just making sure I'm not forcing you into owning animals you really don't want in your home."

     "I trust giving you a key, I know you'll take care of the dogs so don't worry babe, plus if its ever too much we could always just give them back. Just because we're doing this doesn't mean it has to be permanent."

     Harry thought he could learn something from Louis, to not be so strung up and think things out so much ahead. "Yeah, you're right."

     "Then what are we waiting for. Lets go get some dogs." And if Louis wanted to keep these dogs at his place just so Harry would be around more often that was his buissness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like its moving slower but still fast pls tell me i am a flop


	8. Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry get a fluff ball and name him Pom Pom.

     Harry and Louis got into the car and stopped around the corner from Louis' neighborhood at a local  _Target_ to get Harry some suppressants. "So you just want to get the kind that last a couple of hours, yeah babe?" He really hoped Harry wouldn't get the kind that put out his whole heat, in the car the omega was telling him about how he was never able to get suppressants before because they were too expensive. He still wanted to help Harry through the rest of his heat though, just thinking about the fact that the next time he knotted him it would be as his mate was doing things to him.

     "Yeah, think so. That's ok, right?" Harry wouldn't tell Louis but he couldn't wait to get back home. The both of them agreed for now they would get a small dog, thinking something big might be overwhelming while they're still getting used to things. They walked to the pharmacy section in the back of the store and got Harry some temporary suppressants and walked back to the car together, now on their way to the high-end shelter.

     "So, you excited babe?" Louis asked smiling.

     "Yeah, always wanted a dog, even if I'm not gonna be living with it." Harry replied smiling just as wide.

     "Ya know it doesn't have to be like that."

     "Like what?"

     "Not living with the dog, you technically could live with me."

     "Technically, but I won't."

     "Oh I'm not that bad Harry!" Louis put his hand over his chest and faked hurt. "We wouldn't even have to share a room, we wouldn't even have to share a floor if thats what you wanted, we could live together as roommates. Would you think about it princess? I just want to make sure your safe. You get that right?" 

     Harry put his hand over Louis' and sighed "New topic. Please Lou?"

     "Alright alright." Louis muttered. "Not gonna force you, just want you to know its an option. Want you to be comfortable is all." Louis ended the conversation as they pulled up to the pet store.

     Louis grabbed onto Harrys hand while they both got out of the car and started walking inside. The first thing Harry noticed when he walked inside was how fancy it looked, he wasn't even sure what part of the city they were in but if he wasn't with Louis he'd for sure be getting dirty looks from people. The front of the store had a counter with diamond leashes and collars, and refrigerators with fancy dog & cat food. "Hi, how may I help you today?" The blonde behind the counter said with a bright smile, Harry took note of the fact that she was an omega and also only focusing on Louis.

     "Hello, me and my boyfriend here are looking to buy a dog." Louis said not even looking at her, focusing on the expensive collars in the display.

     "Oh, alright. Do you have any breeds in mind? All animals are in the back, just as heads up though sir we do not keep any bigger breed dogs here."

     "Perfect. We've been looking into maybe a pekingese, ya know the small fluffy ones" Louis responded, now looking at her.

     "Well lap dogs are what we specialize in, so you're in luck. If you two will just follow me right through this door." She motioned them through the door behind her.

     Harry and Louis both followed the women behind the counter and through the door. Outside was a big square of grass that was probably meant for the dogs to play on, and around it were doors lining the walls that Harry assumed had different breeds on the other side. The saleswoman excused herself and walked behind one of the doors. Louis put his arm around Harrys shoulder and pulled him close, "How ya feeling right now babe?"

     "Fine, little warm but I don't think its anything that will attract attention." Harry replied, wrapping his arm around Louis' waist and snuggling closer. Normally, even if he felt just the slightest bit of warmth he would lock himself inside his house for days at a time, but being with Louis made him feel safe. He knew if something happened Louis would protect him. 

     "Excited?" Louis sat down on a bench in the grass and pulled Harry in front of him.

     "Course." Harry looked down at him and smiled.

     "Maybe after we get him we can go to the front and get him a collar, yeah?" Louis asked while wrapping his arms around Harry and kissing his stomach through his shirt.

     "I don't know Lou. Did you see those things, they're probably over the moon expensive." Harry responded running his hands through Louis' hair. He thinks his new favorite thing about Louis was his soft hair.

     "Doesn't matter how expensive they are, don't want you to worry about that. Did you like any of them though?"

     "Well of course. Did you see them? They were all stunning, and to think those are just for dogs."

     "Then choose whatever one you like after we get the dog, babe." Louis was moving his head closer to Harrys hand as his head was being scratched, and for a second Harry thought Louis looked like a puppy. 

     Harry thought about fighting him on it, but one thing he had figured out about Louis was if he wanted to buy something, he was going to buy it, so Harry just decided to make it easier for the both of them. "Ok," he shrugged, "but only if you're sure."

     It wasn't the answer Louis was expecting but it certainly pleased him. "Course I am." Louis stood up and kissed Harrys head, just as the woman reappeared, now with a man wearing all black next to her, and they were both holding two leashes in each hand with the cutest dogs Harry thought he had ever seen.

     "So, these are the four we have right now." The lady picked a light and caramel and white colored puppy with a black nose off of the floor. "This here is pom pom, a bit generic I know, she's four months old. A frequent customer here actually donated her from a litter of four because she was the only one she didn't sell and wasn't sure what else to do with her, so she gave her to us about a month ago." She was Harrys favorite, and Louis could tell. The other three were plain white and weren't even looking at him. "Would you like to hold her?" The woman smiled at Harry. He nodded and grabbed the puppy from her hands. She instantly started sniffing Harry and trying to lick his face. Harry didn't have to see the other ones, he knew she was the one. "She likes you." Harry just smiled at that and continued to pet the dog in his hands.

     "Do you like her babe?" Louis whispered in his ear.

     "Yeah." Harry smiled, he couldn't believe this was happening. Everything felt so perfect.

     "She the one?" Louis asked. Harry just nodded his head, not taking his eyes off the adorable dog in front of him. "Great. We'll take her." Louis said, now looking back at the woman. 

     "Perfect." The woman responded. Harry zoned out as they started talking about all of the medical things, putting the puppy down on the floor and playing with her. 

     "Babe, c'mon. Time to take her home." Louis eventually said.

     "Would you like to purchase a dog carrier or leash for her? Or did you bring your own?" The woman asked.

     "Can we buy a collar and leash in the front please?" Louis responded.

     "Absolutely. Right this way." She led them back to the front when Louis asked if he could pay for the dog and the collar separately. "Sure thing. So the dog is 700. Cash or credit?" Louis handed her his credit card and walked to Harry, who was still holding the puppy, and looking at all of the diamond studded options in front of him. "You see anything you like babe?" Harry just pointed to a collar that was half light brown leather around the back of the neck, and diamonds around the front with a little diamond heart in the middle. Next to it was a matching plain leather leash the same color. "That one?" Harry nodded while smiling. "Ok, why don't you go wait in the car for me baby. Take little Pom Pom in there and get her used to it before we start moving, yeah?" Louis handed him the car keys and kissed him on the head before the omega started walking away with his new puppy in hands. Louis wouldn't tell him but the only reason he wanted to get him out of the store was because he didn't want Harry to see the price of the objects they were buying and feel bad. 

     "You're going to live with Louis in a really nice house, but don't worry because I'll be there everyday at any moment I can."  Harry cooed to the puppy while sitting in the car. "We can be like a little family, might be a little awkward at first but it'll be fun, wouldn't lie to you, Pom Pom." Harry talked to the dog. He saw Louis walking out of the store holding a plain black bag.

     "I believe these belong to you, I got some food to for her while I was in there." Louis said as he handed Harry the bag.

     Harry grabbed Louis' arm when he put the bag on his seat and pulled him over the arm rest to kiss him. It was gentle and slow, Harry was trying to show how thankful he was. "Thank you so much Lou. You don't know how much this means to me."

     "Anything for you baby." Louis shrugged his shoulders, kissed the corner of Harrys mouth and started the car as Harry began to put the collar on the puppy. "She said as she gets bigger just to go back and get the collar refitted." Harry just nodded his head and said a quiet ok, only focused on getting the collar on her.

     "Does she look pretty?" Harry held Pom Pom up to Louis with a smile on his face.

     "Absolutely beautiful baby. You chose something very pretty."

     "How much did it cost?" Harry asked curiously. 

     "Price is nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about."

     Harry could've pressed the subject, but he had the most adorable little puppy on his lap that was wearing a diamond collar, and an alpha that didn't care about the money he just spent, so Harry just decided to go with a simple ok and thank you. "Are we going home now? I think the pills are starting to wear off." Harry asked, Louis tried not pay attention to the fact that Harry had called his house home.

     "Yeah, do you want anything before we get there, to eat or something?" Harry asked if they could stop at McDonalds so he could get a burger, then they continued on their way home.

     When they got through the door, Harry put Pom Pom on the floor so she could wander around and get to know her new surroundings. As soon as she was down Harry pulled Louis into the family room right next to the door and pushed him onto the couch. "Need you Lou." Harry whispered to him, kissing down the alphas neck. "The pills aren't working anymore. Need it."

     "Okay princess." Louis pulled Harrys head back up and kissed his mouth. "You want to just stay right here? So we can watch the dog, I don't think she can go up the stairs yet." Harry just nodded his head, going back down to kiss Louis' neck. Since Harry was on suppressants now, the birth control effect on them was there too, but that didn't fade out like the part that held off his heat for a little bit. Harry lifted his head up for a couple seconds to see the beautiful foggy view of the Golden Gate Bridge. All he could think was that he could definitely get used life with Louis, the man just made everything seem so safe, and he owed so much to Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the pet store is basically just a description of a pet store i live by


	9. You're the Only Person I Like

     "Lou, Lou, Louuuuuu." Harry was currently sitting underneath the desk in his alphas office while Louis sat in the chair on an important business Skype meeting. It's been two weeks since the official bond and to say things were great would be an understatement. At first, things were still awkward, Harry still had a lot of limits. When they told Zayn about the bond he had tried to hit Louis, thinking he forced himself on Harry. After explaining though Zayn apologized and they went out for lunch, when they were finished eating Zayn pulled Louis aside to give him a warning that if he ever hurt Harry or made him do anything he didn't want that he would have hell to pay. After the first week things had gotten better though, Harry was talking and messing around a lot. Louis thought he had some god awful knock knock jokes but laughed anyways, because he saw how funny Harry thought every joke was. Louis likes to think it was the dog that brought them closer, she was the reason Harry was over at the house so much and they spent all of their free time together. They were about to go on their third week of being mated and Harry would've never imagined this to be the kind of life he would have. He was staying at Louis' house every night, he's really only been to his own house twice since they bonded and its been to grab clothes. Harry's been telling Louis that the only reason he stays every night is because he wants to be with his puppy, even though the both know thats only half true, no one says anything. "Lou look at us." Harry whispered, he had sat underneath the desk with his dog at Louis' feet trying to get his attention, but it didn't work. 

     "Yeah, of course I mean it would be unethical to pay them that much." Louis said to the person on the other end of the call. Harry thinks he was talking to Jourdans dad about hiring new people, according to Louis this was very important, he told Harry he could stay in the room as long as he wasn't loud though. Harry didn't think he was being loud though because he was whispering and hidden underneath the desk. Louis felt Harrys fingers start to trail up and down his thigh, Louis began to get nervous because he and Harry hadn't had sex since his heat ended and he wasn't sure if it was something the omega would want. But when he felt Harrys fingers near the hem of his joggers Louis knew exactly what he was up to, he could hear Harry humming as he felt the younger boys hand start to go barely inside of his pants. Louis couldn't believe he was doing this right now, while on a Skype call with his business partner, he didn't know Harry had such a mischievous side to him. "Oh, what? I'm sorry, think I have bad connection in here, have to get it checked." Louis made up something on the spot, the only reason he wasn't paying attention was because of the omega that was currently trying to give him a hand job right under the computer screen. 

     "I said that I think this year we should only have ten interns instead of twenty until we get the new floor done. It just feels to crowded." Mr. Dunn said on the other line. Right now at Louis' firm they were currently renovating the floor beneath them because Dunn felt two floors was too little with how many people they had coming in and out. Louis was fine with it though, didn't care much about planning it, but fine with it anyways. His office was the top floor of a skyscraper in the financial district, now with the new addition Tomlinson & Dunn would hold the top three floors of the building. "Then once its finished in a couple weeks we can bring on ten more. What do you think?"

     Louis couldn't think, all he could focus on was the hand pulling his cock out of his sweats and the quiet giggles coming from under the table. "S'fine. Going to be done in four weeks tops anyways. Interview for interns is in a week, we'll tell all twenty they got the gig but give ten sooner start dates, and the other ten later start dates. Plus since they're paid interns it might even save us some money." Louis was desperately trying to keep his hands on the table, he knew if he put them under to run through his omegas hair it would look odd. 

     Harry wasn't really sure what he was doing to be honest. One second he was trying to fit Pom Pom onto Louis' lap and the next he was taking his alphas cock out and stroking it. He did know a couple of things though, and that was they haven't had sex since he was in heat. He also knew Louis was going to wait to initiate because he didn't want to make him feel rushed. So, Harry thought what a better place to initiate something than while underneath a table where Louis can't see him. He grabbed Louis' full length in his hand and started moving up and down. He gripped harder when he got to the tip to squeeze out the pre-come. He heard Louis grunt from above him and excuse it by saying it was a cough and he thinks he was coming down with a cold. Harry giggled again from under the table thinking about how flustered Louis must look right now. Harry brought his other hand up and started making light circles around the head while the other one was still moving up and down. Harry didn't know much about how to give a hand job he was just going off what he liked to do to himself. Louis had brought one hand down discreetly after Harry started doing that to try and flick him away, it felt amazing and he knew if Harry didn't stop soon he was going to moan while on a video conference call. Harry was suprised by Louis' attempt to move him away and let out a little screech when Louis flicked one of his curls.

     "What the hell was that?" Mr Dunn looked at Louis and asked. "You heard that right?"

     "Oh, that noise?"

     "Yeah, it sounded like a person, was that you?"

     "What? No, I um, I got a dog a couple weeks ago. Its one of those really energetic lap dogs, makes a lot of noises when you don't pay attention to her. Sorry bout that, you were saying though?" At least he didn't completely lie, Pom Pom did tend to whine when Harry or Louis went to long without looking at her, but right now Pom Pom was sitting right next to Harry on the floor taking a nap.

     "A lap dog?" Dunn asked curiously.

     "Yep Dunn, a lap dog."

     "You know I was thinking of getting Jourdan one of those for her birthday. Would you mind showing me what yours looks like so I can get a better idea for hers?" Right now he really didn't feel like doing a dog show with his cock out and an omega that was having too much fun under the table but didn't really have a choice in the matter.

     "Certainly." Louis said with a small huff. He bent his head under the table, "Give me the dog." He whispered to Harry once he was under.

     "But Lou she's sleeping." Harry whispered back with a pout. "Don't wanna move her." Louis suddenly regretted _always_ telling Harry he never had to do anything unless he wanted to.

     "Baby please. Dunn is going to know there is a person underneath this desk if I go back up with no dog." The possible embarrassment is what caused Harry to pick up a sleeping Pom Pom and hand her over and put Louis' cock back into his pants, deciding it was best to save it until later. "This is her." Is all Louis said as he put her in front of his iMac.

     "Wow, lotta hair. Never pegged you as the type for a dog like this Tomlinson, always saw you as more of a pitbull guy."

     "Yeah, boyfriend chose her." Harry wasn't expecting Louis to tell him that. He had never even really thought about Louis even telling people beside Zayn & Jourdan.  

     "Thats right, you've got yourself a mate now. Heard from Jourdan he's cute one, should bring him around to the office one day. Your mom would be happy to know you found someone, was starting to get a little worried you were never going to settle down." Mr Dunn said, Harry could feel his cheeks heating up and buried his face in Louis' knee.

     "I'll bring him around one day, trust me, and thank you I know she would love him." Louis put the dog back on the floor, where she crawled back over to Harrys lap and fell back asleep. Louis always saw Mr Dunn as more of a father figure then his own dad after his mother passed away. Especially after Louis told his real father he was gay and there had always been an awkward silence between them since, where as when he told Mr Dunn he only laughed and said _I've known for years, your mother knew too._ Louis was actually happier to introduce Harry to Dunn than he was to introduce him to his own father. "Now, we have a new addition to the office almost finished, we have a set up for the new interns, we have two new cases on the way, we've covered everything. Anything else before I go?"

     "Assistant." Was all Dunn responded.

     "What?"

     "Assistant. You just fired yours last week remember, said you needed to call a temp agency about a new one."

     "Oh you're right. Thanks for reminding me about that. I'll call first thing in the morning." With that they said their goodbyes and hung up the call. "You naughty little vixen." Louis said looking at Harry as soon as the call ended. "I almost moaned in front of my business partner, I've known that man since I was fifteen and I almost moaned in front of him."

     "You flicked me!" Harry yelled back jokingly

     "How else was I suppose to stop myself? Jesus, been alive almost thirty-six years and thats probably the most flustered I've ever been in my life."

     "I'm sorry Lou-Lou." Harry said with a giggle.

     "Yeah yeah, come here." Louis muttered as he grabbed Harry off the floor with one hand and Pom Pom with the other one and put them both on his lap. "What if we finish what you started now, yeah princess?" Louis said while kissing his neck. Harry put Pom Pom on the floor, and grabbed Louis' hand where he pulled him across the hall into their unofficially shared bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might've rushed a bit but ¯\ ( ツ ) /¯


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\ ( ツ ) /¯

     "Lou?" Harry whispered into the dark. The couple was currently wrapped up in between the Egyptian cotton sheets of Louis' bed, exhausted from the events that just took place.

     "Yeah babe?" Louis grabbed Harry and rolled the younger boy over so his head was now on the alphas chest.

     Harry was a little wary of what he was about to ask Louis, but he figured he had shared his story so he hoped Louis trusted him enough to open up. "What happened to your mom?" Harry felt Louis' arm tighten around his naked shoulder, "I mean, um, you don't have to tell me I was just wondering because of how you were talking to that guy about her on the phone but you don't have to answer." As much as Harry wanted to know more about Louis, he still knew that Louis was stronger than him and wasn't about to push his luck.

     "No, um, it's fine babe. You just caught me a little off guard is all. Sorry if I scared you."

     "It's alright, you can just forget I asked, we can go to sleep." Harry said tucking his head back into Louis' chest, not wanting to push a subject that might put Louis in a bad mood. Louis saw what he was doing though and didn't want Harry to have that mind set so there was really only one thing to do.

     "She died my last year of law school, was really the only person whose company I probably genuinely enjoyed up until I found you."

     Harry kept his head on Louis' chest but looked up at him. "Lou its fine if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to, we can save it for another time."

     Louis just kept his eyes trained on the ceiling, tracing random shapes on Harrys back with his hand. "She would have loved you, really would have. Growing up she was the only person that took care of me, she was always there for me. When I was little I always thought the reason my dad was never around was because he was out working, I always looked up to him for it. I would think about how crazy it was that he was so dedicated to his job that he would stay out for days at a time sometimes just to work. My mom would constantly tell me how he was a good man even for all his mistakes, I never understood what mistakes she was talking about though. When I was about thirteen or fourteen I had come home from school early one day, I wasn't feeling good so my mom came to pick me up. I got into our house and there was this woman sitting on our couch with my dad, they were cuddling, but not like oh-hey-its-been-a-while cuddling but like how we cuddle, my dad has his arm around her neck and was whispering something into her ear. Before they noticed me I swear they were both smiling like they had won a million dollars. I walked into the room and before I could even get a word out they had pulled apart as soon as they saw me. When they separated I saw the red lipstick on the collar of my dads shirt and it all kind of just started to piece together what they were doing."

     "What about your mom?" Harry asked with curious eyes.

     "She walked in a couple seconds after that happened, we had picked up some food along the way home and as soon as she saw them she dropped it on the floor. I knew something bad was going to happen so I walked out of the room before anyone was able to say anything, I knew it was something my mom wouldn't have wanted me to see, my dads wife having to kick out my dads girlfriend. I hid around the corner of the living room though, as soon as they thought I was gone I heard my mom tell him that she needed to leave, that I shouldn't have to see her, she told him that he could do whatever he wanted she didn't care as long as he kept our home off limits to whores. My dad got mad and started yelling about how this shouldn't even be my home, it should've been the other womans. I think thats apart of the reason why I can't stand him so much now, I get it he didn't want a family as early as he got one, but he said I shouldn't be there, like I was some sort of nuisance in his life. But anyways, my mom started crying, saying that he had such a good family and she didn't understand why he didn't want us. My dad laughed, he literally laughed in her face and told her that he could tell I wasn't going anywhere in life, he said he knew just by my face that I wasn't going to make it anywhere but a McDonalds drive thru, those were his exact words."

     "That's horrible Lou. I'm so sorry that happened." Harry suddenly had no desire to ever meet Louis' family.

     "It's not your fault babe, don't need to be sorry." Louis said and kissed the omega on his head. "But still to this day my dad doesn't know I heard that fight, my mom did because later on that night she came into my room to apologize for my dads behavior and I asked if thats what he really thought of me. She told me not to let it stop me though, to use it as motivation. She told me to prove him wrong, show him that I was smart enough to be something great, said never to lose sight of the future, that it would be the only thing to save us from him. She told me to go out, get into a good college, get a good job and one day I would have enough money for the both of us to leave him. When I asked why we didn't just leave now she said she loved him too much to do that, she knew that even though he was horrible if we actually did leave he would go crazy, said she needed time to prepare for it. Despite lack of judgement she was an amazing person, she really had the dumbest sense of humor though, it reminds me of yours so much."

      _"Heyyyyyyyyyy._ I have a great sense of humor, thank you very much."

     "Whatever you say babe." Louis responded chuckling. "She made me promise that when I was successful the first thing I would do would be to buy her a house, said she didn't care if I stuck her in the middle of the desert but I had to get her away from him."

     "Did you get to buy her the house?"

     "No." Louis whispered. "She passed while I was away at college. I grew up here in San Francisco, but for school I had left to New York because I got into Colombia. I was 24 and it was my last year, then I was going to come back here because I had a guaranteed job at my dads firm. About three weeks into the first semester I had gotten a call from my dad he was so calm when he called you would have never known he was about to say something so horrible. We talked for a couple minutes, but things have always been rocky between us so when I asked for him to pass the phone to my mom all he said was 'I can't'. It was starting to get awkward so I just said I was busy with studying and to have her call me back later. Then he said it was all his fault, he could have stopped it, he kept saying he drove her to it. I started to get a little bit panicked and just asked him to tell me what was going on. He told me he hated having to tell me over the phone but that my mom had passed away that morning. I didn't even believe it at first, I told him that was a horrible joke, and hung up to call my mom to ask if she knew what was going on but when I called it had gone straight to voicemail. I started to get a little panicky because my mom always answered her phone no matter what, she would tell me that our daily phone conversation was the favorite part of her day and she waited for it everyday. After I ended the call, my dad had called me back again, when I answered I asked him where she was, I told him I had a lot of studying to do and I just wanted to see if she was ok. He just said 'she killed herself this morning Louis, stop being a child and listen.' I felt like I couldn't breathe, I hung up again and went to call her, I called so many times, finally there was a ring but it was my dad who answered, he said he booked me a flight back home for the next day and she left a letter for me than he hung up. I was so confused, I didn't want to believe it, I chose not to believe it until my grandma called me a couple hours later, she was screaming and crying. Thats when it set in, he wasn't playing a joke on me, something had happened and she was gone. I started crying on the phone, asking if it was true and trying to figure out what happened. She kept telling me it was your fathers fault, he drove her to this, she loved him so much. The call ended a few hours later, it felt so horrible, I felt drained and abandoned. She was my best friend." Louis could hear Harry quietly sniffling but decided to keep talking because it felt good to finally get it out to someone.

     "I'm sorry Lou." Harry said quietly into his chest.

     "It's fine babe." Louis said letting out a shaky breath and running his fingers through Harrys hair. "So the next day I got on an early flight back, I got here around nine pm. My dad picked me up from the airport, everything was so awkward. I didn't want to talk to him, I still feel like its his fault, she was alway bending over backwards trying to make him happy and all he ever did in return was remind her that she couldn't. When we got home I went straight up to my old room and there was a letter laying right in the middle of the bed." Louis' throat was starting to tighten up and he could feel tears brimming the corners of his eyes. "I knew exactly what it was, I took a shower and read it when I got out. She just kept saying not to blame myself, it was something she had to do. She wrote about how she just felt like a waste of space, she was tired of taking up everyones time. I don't get how she honestly thought she was an inconvenience in my life, she just kept writing that, 'Im tired of being an inconvenience Lou, I just want to feel at peace' I don't get it, I could've helped put her at peace Harry, I was going to buy her that house I swear I was. I could've helped her, I could have saved her, she was my mom, she always helped me, she always saved me from bad situations, why didn't she let me do the same for her? Why couldn't she just give me more time? I could have saved her." Louis couldn't talk anymore he had never told anyone how he felt about that, he couldn't stop crying.

     Harry lifted off his chest and sat up against the headboard with the sheet falling above his waist and pulled Louis' head into his lap. "Shh Lou, its okay, I'm here. I'm so sorry that happened to you, she sounded like an amazing woman. None of this is your fault, you know that don't you? You're the reason she stayed strong so long, you went to school for her remember?" Louis just nodded his head and buried his head in Harrys thigh. "You can't control what happens when you aren't there, it's a horrible feeling I know, but she would be proud of you. You kept working, you graduated and you did it for her, in her honor. You know how proud she probably is of you right now?"

     "Sometimes I just feel like she would be disappointed in me, she always talked about soul mates and how I should try to find my soul mate so I could be happy, and I never did that. She always talked about how she wanted me to bring home someone for her to meet and I never did, I was always to busy with school."

     "Well you have me now, I know its too late but I would have loved to meet her. She sounded like a very strong woman." Harry said quietly while stroking Louis' hair.

     "Yeah, but what kind of alpha am I? I bonded you without consent, I just did it. I forced you into a bond. Whats there for her to be proud of?"

     "Hey, don't talk like that. Trust me if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't, I would fight the bond. But I didn't, I want to be with you Lou, I want a life with you, don't forget that, please. Don't talk yourself down, ever. I'm happy with you, happier than I've ever been before. I don't regret that morning at all, although it would have been more comfortable on a bed rather than your kitchen table."

     Louis finally cracked a small smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. She really would have loved you, you guys would have gotten along really well." Louis sat up and pulled the boy in for a kiss, when he pulled back he looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes, and he wouldn't say it out loud but he knew Harry was mirroring the exact same look.


	11. "You Can Just Stay Here.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is having one of those days and might quit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi its been like a month im so srory

     Harry didn't feel good. He woke up in one of those moods, the kind where he wants to stay home all day and recuperate, even if he doesn't know what from. It probably had something to do with what Louis told him last night, sad news always put him in those moods. He could feel Louis starting to wake up next to him, it was already 8:45, Louis wasn't going to leave till ten but Harry usually left at 8:20 so he knew Louis would have questions on why he wasn't out the door yet. 

     "Hey babe." Louis whispered as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. "What time is it? You're usually out the door by the time I'm awake."

     "Eight-fifty. I'm not going to work today."

     "You aren't? Why not? Do you feel sick?" Louis asked while putting his hand on Harrys forehead. "You don't feel warm, why aren't you going?"

     "Just don't wanna go today, feel like it will be a bad day." Harry answered, keeping the comforter pulled up to his mouth.

     "Oh, well...um, okay. Are you going to stay here?"

     "Can I, please Lou?" Harry pleaded, pulling Louis closer.

     "Course princess. Want me to get Pom Pom for you?" When Harry nodded his head Louis got up and walked to the small cage in the corner of the room the dog slept in to find her already awake. "C'mon puppy, our little omega isn't feeling so good today. Think you can cheer him up?" Louis cooed as he put her on Harrys head, trying to make him smile. 

     As soon as she was on Harry, her tail was wagging and she was playing with his curls. " _Louuuuuu_ , why would you put her there? You know she likes my hair." Harry complained, digging his head deeper into the pillow.

     "I know, exactly why I put her there, love." Louis smirked. "So, you wanna tell me why you think it would've been a bad day if you had gone to work?" Louis asked as he pulled Harry closer.

     "I don't know." Harry's answer was muffled into Louis' chest. "Just one of those days, I don't feel up for anything. Feel drained. Nothing to worry about, happens all the time."

     "What makes you feel that way babe?" Louis asked gently.

     "I guess like just work, I like working there because I like all the books, and you know free computer access all day. I don't have a computer. But I don't like the work part, I just wanna stay and relax there all day. I've never gotten much time to relax for a while."

     "You don't like work, huh baby?" Louis wondered, petting his hair.

     Harry answered with a simple head shake. "Makes me nervous. It's basically a college library, so we get a lot of alphas, I hate it."

     "Why don't you quit?" Louis asked casually.

     "What?" Harry lifted his head and looked at Louis in shock.

     "Quit. Think about it Harry, I want you to be comfortable. When you're calm, I'm calm. When you're nervous and freaking out, it makes me nervous and freak out to see you that way, and if work does that to you, than quit. You can stay here, with Pom Pom. Come and go as you please, make your own schedule. Just think about it babe, yeah?

     "But I cant just- I can't like- how could I just leave? Is that even allowed?" Harry stumbled over his words. 

     Louis chuckled. "Babe its called quitting, and trust me its allowed."

     "I can't though, what would I do for like, money and stuff?

     "I can get you a card." Louis shrugged. "It'd be on my account. You could use it whenever you want, for anything."

     "I can't do that, Lou. It's like stealing, isn't it?" 

     "I wan't to do this for you babe, You can't steal money I'm giving to you. I'm your alpha, its my job to take care of you, and if something is making you uneasy, than I want to get that thing as far away from you as possible, you know?"

     Harry wanted to put up a fight, he didn't want Louis to think he was using him for his money. But Louis wanted to do this, he wanted Harry to be as comfortable as possible, and weighing out the pros and cons all he could come up with was Louis did have a library, and a computer, and he wanted to do this, so why fight him. "Would I have to live here?"

    "You could if you wanted, love. No offense but you kind of already do babe." Louis replied fondly while running his hand up and down Harrys back.

    "If I live here could I have my own room?" Harry asked what he had been wondering ever since Louis proposed the living together idea.

    "Um, you could. Can you tell me why though? We already sleep together."

    "Because right now I just stay the night, if I lived here I would want my own space, you know? I don't mean I would be completely isolated there or anything, just my own little space. If not its okay, I'll just stay at my place."

    "No!" Louis responded quickly, making Harry jump and coil in on himself a little. "I- sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you. We have four bedrooms in this house, I am one thousand percent sure we can clear one of them out for you."

    "You mean it? It wouldn't make you mad?" Harry asked, looking up for the first time since Louis started talking.

    "Course, I'm just glad you want to do this. I think it would be good, I can look out for you properly, yeah?" Louis asked, rubbing his nose against Harrys softly.

    "Ok then." Harry said petting Pom Pom. 

    "Do you know if you're going to quit babe? I'm not forcing you into anything but if you don't want to be there I think you should leave."

    "Dunno. Can we talk about it later? You should start getting ready for work, you're going to be late already." Looking over at the clock Harry saw it was already 9:30.

    "Oh shit. Yeah okay. I'm going to jump in the shower. I'll see you when I get home, yeah?"

    "Course." Harry said smiling and petting Pom Pom.

    "Okay." Louis kissed Harry on the head and turned toward the bathroom. "Love you." Suddenly both Harry and Louis froze. The alpha had just realized what he said and couldn't even turn around to look at Harry, but he couldn't find the power in his legs to keep walking to the bathroom. Harry stopped petting the dog and was staring at Louis' back in shock.

   "Um, I'm- did you say- what- what was that?"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt spell check this sorry bout that too


	12. Chapter 12

    "I'm- I'm sorry babe I didn't mean that." Louis quickly recovered.

    "Oh, you didn't?" Harry looked hurt, and Louis had no idea what he was supposed to do. Of course, he had meant it, but he didn't want to say it first because what if Harry didn't plan on saying it back.

    "I mean I did, but if you don't feel the same than I take it back." Louis rushed out, realizing how horrible that sounded only until after he had said it.

    "So you don't mean it if I don't say it back, but you mean it if I do?" Harry looked confused.

    "Well," Louis rubbed his hand over his face, "I mean it of course I mean it, but I'm not trying to rush it. So if you don't want to say it than I take it back, but only because I'll feel dumb being the only one who said it. 

     "Okay so you do mean it?"

     "Yeah.." For one of the first times in years Louis felt so embarrassed he couldn't even look Harry in the eye.

     "You know you can't take it back now, right? You said you meant it so you can't take it back."

     "Ok, ok. I don't take it back. Whether you say it or not I don't take it back." Louis thought it was best to just own up to the situation, and he was just hoping Harry would see how hard he was blushing and finally say it back.

     "Um, alright."

     "Alright? That- that's it?"

     "Yeah, you said it. Can't take it back. Alright."

     "I mean, aren't you going to- are you- you really aren't going to like- never mind." Louis was going to ask if he really wasn't going to say it back, but he could tell by the innocent but mildly guilty look on his face he really wasn't. He had faced enough embarrassment in the last 20 minutes to last him the rest of his life and he wasn't going to make it worse by begging the 19 year old to say he loved him back, even though Louis really was sure Harry did. He walked to the bathroom with whatever dignity he felt he had left, shut the door, and started the shower.

     As soon as the shower started, Harry rushed to put all of his clothes back on, he didn't want to be here anymore, he wanted to be in his own small apartment. Right now he could feel himself on the verge of a panic attack. Harry knew he loved Louis, and he knew Louis loved him, but he wasn't expecting to hear it so soon. He was really actually hoping Louis would just wait for him to make the first move with an 'i love you'. The last person to tell Harry they had loved him was his father, he would tell him any chance he got. So much, Harry really began to despise the word and everything it stood for. But the more Harry was around Louis, he knew that was what it was suppose to feel like, that he was in love with Louis, what his father did to him wasn't out of love no matter how much the man had said it. But hearing Louis say it just reminds him of his father in a really unsettling way, a way that makes him want to spend a little bit of time on his own for the next couple days.

    When all of his clothes were back on, and his shoes were tied he stood up and walked out of the bedroom. He ran downstairs quietly, threw his book bag over his shoulder and left the house without a word. He walked to the bus stop that led him down the street from his apartment, he could feel himself getting shakier. He couldn't stop hearing his dads voice in his head saying those three words over and over again. When the bus pulled up he got a seat in the very back and tried to calm his breathing. As soon as he got home the first thing he did was run to his, very small, kitchen and stick his head in the fridge. It sounds weird to others he know, but he has to keep himself cool or else he ends up getting hot flashes, and the cold also helps keep him attached to reality. With his head still in there he decided to pull his phone out of his back pocket and call Zayn. It had been a while since they hung out, both so involved in their new relationships, and he was pretty sure his next class doesn't start for at least three hours. Also Harry needs someone with him right now to come him down, and since he doesn't want to call Louis, Zayn would he his only option.

    "Hello?" Zayn answered the phone.

    "Hey Z, are you doing anything right now?" Harry asked quietly.

    "Nope, just at the coffee shop down the street, waiting for class. Why, what's up? You okay?"

    "Yeah, yeah. I'm- um, I'm fine. Do you wa-"

    "Do you want me to come over, or do you want to come here? Sound's like somethings wrong."

    "You read my mind Malik. Can you come here?"

    "Yeah sure, I'll leave right now. Be there in 15."

    "Ok thanks. Bye"

    "Bye." With that Zayn hung up the phone.

   


	13. "You Have to Give It a Try"

     "Harry? Harry where are you?" Zayn asked as he walked into Harrys apartment. 

     "Over here. Fridge." Harry answered waving his hand around. 

     "Um, you ok? This is something I haven't seen you do in a pretty long time." Zayn said scratching the back of his head. 

    "Louis." Is all Harry answered. 

    "Louis? What the hell did he do? Did he hurt you Harry? You know you can tell me if he did I'll go down to his fucking house and-"

     "He loves me." Harry cut him off. 

     Zayn stared baffled at his best friend who currently had his head stuck in his refrigorator, "What?" 

     "Louis, he told me he loved me this morning." 

     "So what happened that was so bad? I thought this would be something you wanted? Hell, I would have thought you loved him too." Zayn was now sat on the floor leaning against a cabinet. 

     "I do." 

     "So what are we doing here?" Zayn asked confused. "If it happened this morning, I'm no master of love but wouldn't you want to be together? I'm happy for you Harry, you've been through hell, and there were a lot of times I thought it really got the better of you, but look at you now. Everything that went on and you managed to come out on top. Bet Louis is proud of you too."

    And oh God, here it is. Zayn is proud of him because he thinks him and Louis both said mutual I Love You's. Now he has to tell him the truth and he's going to be disappointed in him, just like Louis probably was when he got out of the shower this morning and Harry wasn't there. "Louis said it. I didn't say it back, than he went to go take a shower and I left before he got out."

    Zayn looked at him completely baffled, "Why? You just told me you love him."  

    "When he said it, the last person who said they loved me was my dad." Harry said looking at the floor. 

     "Oh Harry, what have I told you about him?

     "Not to think about it. But you don't understand Zayn, you don't know what I went through. For four years, no one will ever understand, and sometimes I feel like I forget but then there are just all these little triggers that I have in my brain" Harry's voice cracked as he pulled at his hair. "He's just left me with all these little things, little memories of him I can't fucking get rid of. But I want to, I want to get rid of them so bad for Louis because I love him and I want to be fucking normal for him." Harry was now full on sobbing and rubbing his face. Zayn knew better than to try and hold him, he had never heard Harry talk about it this much before and knew it'd be good for him. 

     "I want to be normal. You don't understand how my head works. He's dead. He's dead, and buried in the ground, and I'm never going to see him again. But everyday when I wake up I think about how I'll have to plan my day in a way that'll ensure I don't have to see him. He's dead and I plan my day around trying to avoid him. When my heat comes I feel so disgusted because I constantly feel like he's waiting around the hall just getting ready to go into my bedroom and use me. I don't want to be like this anymore Zayn, how can I stop being like this?" Harry violently sobbed. 

     Zayn took a deep breath and tried to think of an answer, he really didn't have one. "Harry, there's no specific process to this. I wish there was one for you, but the only thing you really have is time. Things get better over time, and you know who else you have to help you? Louis. He cares so much for you Harry. When something happens again, when you feel a trigger go off in your head next time, I don't want you to call me, okay? I want you to tell him. He loves you, H, and you love him, so don't run away. Tell him for right now you still need time getting used to things, and tell him why. He'll understand and he'll do what you want. I don't know if you've noticed but you've got him completely wrapped around your finger." Zayn ended with a laugh, which he was glad about because he got Harry to crack a smile. 

   "I'm just scared, I'm so scared one day I'll go over to his house and he won't let me in or he'll have some knew omega. He was tired of waiting around for me, I care about him so much and I'm scared if I admit how much I need him to his face eventually he'll stop caring and he'll leave me.

    "Harry, that's not going to happen. Have a little bit more faith in him. He bonded you after knowing you for twelve hours, did you know on the first date where Jordan introduced the two of you he actually pulled her aside and asked us to leave because he wanted to talk to you?" 

   Harry looked up at him then with a shy grin, "Shut up, he did not.

   "Yeah, he really did. Said we talked to much and he wanted to get to know you so he asked if she could just make up an excuse for both of us to leave.

   "Definitely sounds like something he would do." Harry let out a small laugh. "You really think he won't leave me? After I explain to him why I didn't saying back, why I left? You think he won't leave me?" The omega asked, biting his lip nervously.

   "I'd bet my life on it. You two are good for each other. He's not giving up on you, I promise you that, he fuckin love ya Harry." Zayn responded while running a hand through Harrys hair. 

   "I should apologize for leaving him like that. I know if he left me like that I'd be going crazy." Suddenly an idea popped into Harry's head. "I can go to his office. I can pick up some lunch for us and go there and we could talk, does that sound like a good idea? But what if he doesn't want to talk." He thought aloud. "What if he's upset and isn't ready to talk to me."

     "Harry." At the sound of his name the omega looked up. "I don't want you to think about any repercussions, okay? you have two choices, go take Louis some lunch, show him you care, and talk things out. Or you can sit around being miserable until he calls. Don't think about anything that might happen or go wrong, just two options, what do you choose?"

     "I want to take him lunch, I want to show him I care and tell him I love him and explain to him what happened.

     "Because I-I feel it." He stuttered. " I feel how upset he is, in my heart I can feel it and I don't want it to be that way."

     "Well go then. Its eleven, if you pick up something now and go, you can be in the financial district by twelve." Zayn said patting him on the back. 

     "Ok." Harry smiled nervously, biting his finger. "I'll go to him. We'll work it out.  Thank you so much, you're really my best friend." The omega reached out and hugged the alpha. 

 

 

     Harry decided to stop at a little Italian restaurant and pick them both up pastas. After that, he set on his way to Louis' office. When he got there he went straight to the elevator, already knowing what floor Louis was on, and went up. Once he was on the correct floor he quickly realized he had no idea where his alphas office was. He figured he really had no way to get around so he stopped a woman that was walking by him and asked kinfly if she knew the way to Louis Tomlinsons office. 

    "Of course, it's the one on this back wall third door from the right. May I ask if you have an appointment?" She smiled at him. 

    "Um no, I-I'm his omega." Harry took note of the small look of shock on her face when he said that and felt mildly discouraged knowing Louis hadn't told people at work he had an omega. "Does he have anyone in there right now?" 

   "No, you can go right on in." She patted him on the shoulder and continued walking. 

    Harry felt absolutely terrified walking up to Louis' office. What if Louis did turn him away? What if he needed space from Harry? He had no idea what would happen and it made him want to vomit. He got to the door and slowly pushed it open, the view of his alpha leaning in on his iMac typing away showing. Harry coughed to try and get his attention, even though he knew Louis could scent him out from the door. When he finally looked up Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat, "What are you doing here, babe?"

    That was it. No hi or hello. Harry felt like running out and hiding under his bed until Louis was ready to talk to him. "Um, I brought you lunch, I was hoping we could talk?"

    "Like the way we should have this morning, yeah?" Louis couldn't help the mild snarkiness making its way into his tone, it was just he told Harry he loved him this morning and Harry left him there like an idiot. 

    "Yeah. I- um I got you lasagna. From that place down the street. I know its your favorite." Harry stuttered, Louis couldn't help but feel bad. He knew doing something like this was a major thing for Harry, he didn't like to put him self out there because he was terrified of getting hurt, and right now he was completely throwing himself out in the open with Louis, and all Louis was giving back was attitude. 

   "Thank you, I probably wouldn't have had the time to go out and get lunch so I really appreciate it, baby." 

    "No problem." Said Harry giving a small smile and head shake. They both started to eat and a couple minutes in Louis realized Harry wasn't going to start a conversation. He already came all the way over here, now it was up to Louis to initiate. 

    "So, about this morning, I'm sorry if I scared you away. That wasn't my intention, it honestly just slipped. I'm not going to take it back because I really do mean it, but if you're not ready to say it back I really understand, ok baby?" Louis reached over his desk and grabbed Harrys hand. "I know this is all still knew and hard for you so I don't want to pressure you into saying it."

     "Thank you so much Lou." Harry answered, he saw the small look of disappointment on Louis' face because he thought Harry really wasn't going to say it. " I appreciate you so much, and I love everything you've done for me, and I respect you so much as a person, and I really need you to understand, I know you're aware of what I went through but it really messes with my head a lot still after all this time. This morning when you said that, the last person who told me they loved me was my dad. When you said it, I just thought of him, I don't know why but I did and I panicked, and left you. I never should have done that and I'm so sorry, Lou, you deserve so much better than that. I should have told you what was wrong so we could have talked it out and fixed it, bu-but I do love you." Harry ended his sentence shakily just as Louis started to break out in just about the biggest grin. "I really do and I feel awful for leaving you like that. I felt what you did, after it happened, when you were sad, I felt it, and I felt even worse knowing I was the one who caused that, and I really never want that to happen again. Do-do you forgive me?"

    Instead of answering Louis pulled Harry up, guided him around the table, sat him down on his lap and kissed him sweetly but passionately. "Thank you so much for coming here, baby." He said inbetween short kisses. "It means the world to me, I know how much courage it took you to come here alone, and I appreciate that so fucking much." 

     Harry quietly giggled. "Lou, your windows are glass, stop or people will see."

    "Mmm, one sec babe." Louis got up and drew the blinds on all the windows so that know one could see them.

     "Louis Tomlinson, are you trying to make a move on me right here in your work space?" Harry asked teasingly batting his eyelashes. 

     "Yes I am. Is it working, princess?" Louis asked grabbing onto the sides of his chair and kissing at Harrys neck. 

     "It is." Harry giggled once again. Louis groaned and picked up the omega from the chair, setting him on his desk now. 

     "I was so worried today, baby." Louis said inbetween neck kisses. "Really thought you were going to leave me hanging." He pulled off Harrys shirt as the omega started unbuttoning his. 

    "Never gonna leave you Lou." He said as he pulled down his shirt. 

    "Fuck, you smell amazing." Louis moaned, unbuttoning Harrys pants and pulling them down. "Never going to get enough of you." He flipped Harry over onto his back and kissing his way down all the from his neck to his ass. He licked a stripe all the way from Harrys cock to right above his hole, turning the omega into a moaning mess. Harry was pushing back to Louis trying to get more. "Don't be greedy, baby, ok? We have some time, wanna make this memorable. 

     "You're fucking me over your desk at work, Lou. Are you telling me thats not memorable?" Harry turned around and looked at a completey shocked Louis. 

    "Alright, alright." He recovered quickly. "You want me to fuck you baby?" One of the things Louis loved most about Harry was that he was such a minx whenever they had sex, it was a side no one else would ever see of Harry and he took pride in knowing Harry trusted him enough to show him that side of himself. 

     "Yes please." Harry answered wiggling his ass at Louis, making the alpha laugh Louis reached out and rubbed one finger around Harrys entrance, trying to moisten the skin around it. When he stuck it in Harry moaned a long _Louisss_ and pushed back. Louis kept pushing only one until Harry wasn't moaning as much and he figured the omega was getting used to it. He poked a second finger around his entrance and the omega let out a groan and a muffled please. Louis started to fuck Harry with both his fingers when he noticed his next appointment was coming in fifteen minutes. 

     "K baby, I'm gonna fuck you now, princess. You ready?"

     "Yes Lou, please, I wanna come." Harry nodded feeling the tip of Louis' cock at his entrance. "Please, please, please Lou."

      "Okay baby, okay. Don't come yet though, wait for me, baby." Louis responded entering Harry all the way. " _Ohhh fuck."_ Louis moaned. 

      "I love you Lou." Harry moaned when Louis started thrusting. And Louis could cry because out of all their moments spent together this is definitely the one he would choose as their most romantic hands down. "Can you- can you hit the spot Lou, please?" Harry begged holding onto Louis' arm. 

       "Course baby, anything for you. Love you so much." Louis said, kissing the omegas back. When Harry let out a particularly long 'Lou', he knew he hit Harrys prostate, he also knew he really needed to speed this up because he had six minutes till his client got here. 

      "You wanna come for me baby? Can you come for me?" Louis asked breathelessly.

       "Told me to wait Lou." Harry responded in moans.

       "Come for me, baby. Come right now." And like that Harry came all over Louis' desk, both momentarily greatful Louis had no important papers sitting out. "Can you turn around baby? Get on your knees for me?" In a second Harry was turned around waiting for his next order. "Thats good baby. Stay like that for me." Louis said while grabbing his cock and opening Harrys mouth, he jerked off very quickly amd came into Harrys mouth letting out a loud groan that he hoped couldn't be heard from outside because Harry decided to grab his balls right as he came into his mouth.

        Louis bent down and kissed Harry. "Baby you need to get dressed, I have a client coming in any second." Just as he spoke, he got a call from his assistant saying that a man was waiting outside for him. "Ok, baby c'mon lets get you dressed." Louis said getting Harry up and putting on his clothes very quickly.

     "Lou, I don't like this. You know I love naps after we finish." He really did, and so did Louis, but right now there was no time. 

      "I know baby, how about you go wait for me in the break room, yeah? When I'm done I'll come get you and we'll go home together, take a nap as soon as we get through the door?" 

      "Ok. I'll go wait." Harry kissed him on the cheek and left the office for Louis to finish pulling himself together, knowing he would only be a distraction. As he walked out he couldn't help the biggest smile that settled over his face, he faced his fears today, he realized there were still many other ones to go but for right now he had Louis and he knew Louis was his.

     

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i wrote ths on my phone and didnt proofread so sorry and i've been busy w school but this week is finals than 2 wks off so i'll update again some time then


End file.
